


Stay Down

by holmes221b



Series: The Adventures of fem!Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Genderswap, Language, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, Mirror Verse, Tarsus IV, Violence, adult concepts, alt universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk drags his roommate along on a training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Down

_Wednesday_  
Nora winced as she brushed against the scar that now marked where her implant had been inserted into her neck on the day of her birth, all that remained of her old life as the daughter of David and Bohica Darnell.  
Jocelyn McCoy, one of the runaway slaves who had helped Nora start a new life as Lenora McCoy, had assured her that pain of illegally deactivating the implant would eventually fade away with time. Nora hadn’t believed her at the time, but now, a week later, the cadet doctor believed her.  
"Aren’t you done yet, Bones?" hollered Nora’s roommate, James Tiberius Kirk, from outside the bathroom door. "I’ve got something to ask you!"  
Nora muttered under her breath as she resumed drying herself off, momentarily grateful for the good fortune of sharing a dorm with the youngest son of the George Kirk—at least she had regular access to a working indoor water shower.  
After putting on her red cadet uniform, Nora checked herself out in the full length mirror hung on the back of the bathroom door. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Nora stepped out of the bathroom.  
"What did you want to ask me, Jim?" Nora asked.  
"Would you be my partner on this survival sim I have to take over the weekend, Bones?" Kirk asked in reply.  
"A survival sim, already?" Nora remarked. "I thought that first years weren’t allowed to take survival sims during the first two months of the year."  
"They aren’t, but Admiral Pike was willing to make an exception for us."  
Nora scowled.  
"Us? Dammit, Jim, couldn’t you have at least asked me first before volunteering me for shit?!" she growled. "I could have had something already planned for the weekend, for all you knew!"  
"Doctor Puri already knows you’ll be off-world with me over the weekend, and that blond chick you hang out with a lot is covering your shifts for you for the weekend," Kirk informed Nora.  
"I’m starting to wonder why you even made the effort to ask me for permission, Jim."  
"Admiral Pike said he’d lock me into the booth for five hours if I didn’t ask you," Kirk explained.

~*~

_Friday_  
Two days later, Nora and Kirk beamed down to the surface of Mars.  
As soon as she had finished materializing, Nora began grumbling about transporters, safe in the knowledge that no one—except Jim Kirk—would overhear her.  
"Now, Bones, would you have preferred they had dropped us off in a shuttle?" Kirk cheerfully asked.  
Nora turned green at the thought of flying in a shuttle.  
"Thought so," Kirk declared, when Nora didn’t reply, "Now let’s figure out what we’ve got besides the medkit you insisted on bringing, Bones."  
Opening the packs given to them on the transporter pad, the pair found that they had enough rations for the two of them to last the weekend, two sleeping bags, one survival tent, two working phasers (Kirk checked), one communicator (broken, much to Nora’s displeasure), one tricorder (Nora was pleased to find it worked properly), an agonizer (Kirk quickly claimed the device, not that Nora had any interest in fighting with him over it), rope, and two filled canteens of water.  
"The water is probably poisoned," Kirk declared.  
"Let me run the tricorder over the canteens," Nora suggested.  
Kirk shook his head.  
"There’s a chance the tricorder was altered, to keep us from finding the poison," he remarked.  
"You are way too paranoid for your own good, Jim," grumbled Nora. "Trust me, this tricorder is in proper working order."  
"And what does it say about the water?"  
"It’s safe to drink," Nora replied.  
Kirk took a small sip of water before spitting it out on the Martian sand.  
"Ugh!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure it’s not poisoned?"  
"Yes, but it’s foul tasting because it’s been re-constituted one too many times," Nora drily replied, "Shouldn’t do us any harm, though."  
"Except to our taste buds," Kirk observed.  
"We should get moving, Jim," Nora remarked. "It’ll be nightfall soon, and we don’t want to be out in the open once the sun has set."

~*~

Nora found it difficult to get to sleep that night. Kirk had no problems at all with sleep, confident in the makeshift force field he’d made out of one of the phasers and the broken communicator.  
Nora shook her head. It wasn’t the hum of the force field keeping her up. It was her roommate, softly snoring in his sleeping bag just two feet away from her.  
 _'You just_ HAD _to fall in love with a Kirk, Nora,'_ she grumbled to herself.  
"Kevin! Look out! It’s a trap!" Kirk suddenly cried out.  
Nora looked up at him, squinting thru the darkness of their tent.  
"Jim?" she called out hesitantly. "You alright?"  
"Angie, hold on! I’m coming!"  
 _'Dammit, he’s having a nightmare,'_ Nora groaned, getting out of her sleeping bag and reaching out for Kirk.  
"Dammit, Jim, wake up!" she ordered, shaking the other cadet’s shoulder.  
The next thing the cadet doctor knew, she was pinned to the ground, Kirk’s hands around her neck.  
"Jim! It’s me, Nora!" she wheezed, helplessly struggling against her much stronger friend.  
Kirk released her, scowling darkly at her (not that she could actually see his expression in the dim light of predawn.  
"What the hell were you thinking, Bones?" Kirk demanded. "I could have killed you!"  
"Well, I _was_ thinking that it would be nice to be able to sleep, Jim,” rasped Nora, massaging her throat.  
"Was I snoring?" Kirk wondered.  
"I wish," Nora grumbled. "Who are Kevin and Angie?"  
"What time is it?" Kirk asked, trying to deflect the question.  
"A little bit before dawn," Nora replied after a quick glance at her tricorder’s built-in chronometer, "now answer my question."  
Nora heard muffled sounds—indication of movement nearby—, Kirk must have shook his head.  
"I don’t want to talk about it, Bones" he said aloud.  
"You need to talk to someone about it eventually, Jim," Nora pointed out.  
"Maybe I’ll tell you later, once I’ve gotten to know you a bit better, Bones," Kirk decided aloud.  
 _'And maybe I’ll grow a pair of wings,'_ Nora thought skeptically, but she kept her doubts to herself.

~*~

_Saturday_  
They went back to sleep, and didn’t wake up again until the sun had begun to rise a few hours later.  
After a breakfast of rations, they set out at random, hoping to encounter one of the other pairs of cadets also participating in this exercise.  
It didn’t take them long to find the first pair.  
"They’re both out cold, Jim," Nora reported. "They’ve been drugged."  
"Is their comm working?" Kirk asked as he rifled thru their meager belongings.  
"They didn’t even get one, as far as I can tell," Nora replied. "Whomever attacked them, they’re cheating."  
"How can you tell?" Kirk asked.  
"They used a drug that isn’t even allowed to be stock in emergency medkits, Jim. They’re lucky they didn’t _kill_ these two cadets with it.”  
"Can you do anything for these two?" Kirk asked.  
Nora shook her head.  
"I’d need to get them to a fully-stocked sickbay to treat them, and they need medical attention, the sooner the better," she replied.  
"We should move on, Bones," Kirk observed. "If there’s nothing we can do for them, we should go."  
"And leave them to die!?" snarled Nora. "No way!"  
"Bones…"  
"Dammit, Jim, there’s _got_ to be something we can do for them—can’t we contact the _Honoria_ or something, to let them know about this?”  
"The _Honoria_ probably already knows about this, and a medical team is on their way here now to pick them up. If we don’t leave now, we’ll be picked up too,” Kirk informed Nora.  
With that settled, Nora reluctantly left the unconscious cadets behind.  
"How many does that leave, Jim?" Nora asked.  
"Two more pairs, Bones," Kirk replied, "not counting us."

~*~

Two hours later, they found another pair of cadets.  
"They’re both dead, Jim," Nora grimly reported, "And their comm is also absent."  
"Same drug?" Kirk asked.  
Nora nodded.  
"Keep your eyes peeled for the last pair, Bones," Kirk ordered. "They are probably some where nearby, waiting for us."  
"Jim, we need to call in," Nora objected.  
Kirk shook his head.  
"We can’t, Bones," he informed her. "Our comm wasn’t simply disabled, like I told you. It was destroyed beyond repair."  
"Why did you lie to me about it, Jim?" Nora demanded. "Did you think I would freak out or something?"  
"I thought you might, Bones," Kirk admitted.  
Nora whacked Kirk in the back of the head.  
"Ow!" Kirk yelped. "What was that for?"  
"That was for assuming I would have freaked out, Jim," Nora explained gruffly.  
Kirk suddenly tackled Nora to the ground, shielding her from harm with his own body.  
"What the hell, Jim?!" Nora demanded once she had gotten her breath back.  
"We need to get behind those rocks, Bones," Kirk informed her, ignoring the cadet doctor’s angry demand.  
Kirk led the way towards the rocks he wanted them to hide behind, keeping low to the ground. Nora copied her roommate, wondering what the hell was going on.  
Once they were both completely behind the rocks, Kirk explained what was going on to Nora.  
"I saw Cupcake, Bones," Kirk explained.  
"Cupcake?" Nora questioned.  
"Sam Giotto," the cadet explained. "You know who he is, right?"  
"Wasn’t he on the shuttle out of Riverside?" Nora asked.  
Kirk nodded.  
"I nicknamed him ‘Cupcake’ the night before, in the bar," he continued.  
"Remind me to complement his work after this," Nora requested.  
"You’ll want to complement his buddy then, Bones," Kirk corrected her. "Cupcake wasn’t the one who really went after me."  
"His buddy?" Nora asked.  
"You’ve never met him, Bones," Kirk informed her. "He got kicked out right after the fight for ‘behavior unbecoming of an officer’. Last I heard, his folks threw him into a mental hospital on Titan."  
"So who is Giotto’s partner for this exercise, Jim?" Nora asked.  
"Gary Mitchell," Kirk replied. "He’s the one I’m more concerned about."  
"Not a nice guy, I take it," the cadet doctor remarked.  
"He has his eyes on you," Kirk stated. "He probably is the one behind the gossip about why the two of us aren’t fucking each other."  
"I don’t get why people don’t think a man and a woman can room together without having sex with each other," Nora grumbled.  
"People wonder why such a virile young man like myself can’t seem to get such an attractive woman like you into my bed, Bones," Kirk informed her, peering around the rocks as he spoke.  
"Anything?" Nora asked.  
Kirk shook his head.  
"Not a soul in sight," he reported. "What about it, Bones?"  
"About what?" Nora asked.  
"Having sex with me, of course," Kirk replied.  
Nora rolled her eyes.  
"Is it always about sex with you, Jim?" she asked, annoyed.  
"Consider it as a tactical move to protect yourself, Bones," the cadet suggested.  
"Protect myself? From what?"  
"Gary Mitchell, for one."  
"You really think he would force me to have sex with him, Jim?" Nora questioned.  
"Why do you think Uhura refuses all takers, Bones?" Kirk asked. "It isn’t because she isn’t attracted to me."  
Nora gave him a sharp look.  
"Okay, well, I’m probably a bad example, but still. Uhura made a deal with Mitchell to keep him off of her back, at the cost of having a sex life."  
"Maybe I should just do that too," Nora remarked.  
Kirk shook his head.  
"Mitchell wouldn’t make that deal with you, Bones," he replied. "You’re too damned attractive."  
"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK!" bellowed a voice. "WE KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE, COWERING BEHIND A ROCK WITH YOUR WOMAN!"  
"That Gary Mitchell?" Nora asked.  
Kirk nodded.  
"YOU NEED A NEW DICTIONARY, YOU BASTARD!" Nora shouted. "I’M THE ONLY ONE COWERING BEHIND THIS DAMNED ROCK!"  
Kirk snickered.  
"CADET KIRK, IF YOU CAN’T CONTROL YOUR WOMAN, I WILL PUNISH HER FOR YOU!"  
"Shit," muttered Kirk. "You really pissed Mitchell off, Bones."  
"Well, he deserved it," Nora said in her defense.  
"Hand me your tricorder, Bones," Kirk directed. "And he certainly deserved it, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to insult him."  
Nora handed him her tricorder.  
"Never said it was," she pointed out. "What are you up to, Jim?"  
"Just want to know where Mitchell and Giotto are at without getting shot at, Bones," Kirk replied.  
"They’re probably too far away for it, Jim, it’s only got medical programming installed," Nora informed Kirk.  
The cadet shook his head.  
"No, they’re in range, Bones," Kirk announced. "You’re going to want to stay down, though."  
"Why?"  
“‘Cause you don’t have a phaser.”  
"Dammit, Jim, you don’t need to protect my honor like this."  
"Who said anything about your honor, Bones?" Kirk said with a smirk.  
Nora rolled her eyes.  
"Men," she muttered grumpily, as a bolt of phaser fire shot past their hiding place.  
Kirk stuck his phaser over the rock and fired off a shot before quickly bringing his head back down behind the rocks.  
"I hope that’s on stun, Jim," Nora remarked, indicating Kirk’s phaser.  
"Of course, Bones," Kirk assured her. "Mitchell may want us dead, but I am not so foolish as to use excessive force."  
Another shot soared past their heads.  
"That must have been Cupcake, his phaser is set on stun," Kirk announced.  
They heard phaser fire but no bolt of deadly, paralyzing light approached them.  
"What was that?" Nora asked.  
"Cupcake’s down," Kirk replied. "Mitchell turned on him."  
"Did Mitchell kill him?"  
Kirk shook his head.  
"Just stunned him, it looks like."  
Twin bolts of light shot past.  
"Mitchell has two phasers now," Kirk needlessly announced.  
"Aren’t you going to shoot back, Jim?" Nora asked.  
"Not yet," Kirk replied. "I’m just waiting for the perfect moment to fire."  
"Isn’t that sort of thing suicidal?" the cadet doctor inquired.  
"More like acting unpredictably, Bones," Kirk corrected her.  
"I just want all of this to be done and over with already," Nora grumbled.  
Kirk chuckled.  
"I do know that fighting isn’t your thing, Bones, but you’ve joined Starfleet, fighting _is_ a fact of life now, and the sooner you accept that the better your chances of survival,” the cadet observed, taking careful aim with the assistance of the tricorder.  
Mitchell went down, stunned by Kirk’s phaser. 


End file.
